The present invention relates to a new and improved metering apparatus for metering into a liquid stream or flow an agent which is to be metered in a quantitative proportional relationship.
In its more specific aspects the present invention concerns a new and improved metering apparatus for metering an agent to be metered or dosed in a quantitative proportional relationship into a liquid stream or flow which comprises a liquid meter and a metering pump connectable on its input side to a reservoir holding the agent to be metered and to a metering location on the output side of such pump. The metering pump meters the agent to be metered from the reservoir into the liquid flow as a function of signals which are supplied by the liquid meter.
Metering apparatuses of such type are always used in those instances which require a liquid flow to be provided with an additive such as, for example, in the treatment of water or for detoxication or decontamination of persons or articles which have come into contact with poisons or have become contaminated. It is particularly required in the last-mentioned case that the metering apparatus is immediately available and that it can operate independently of power connections which possibly may not be present. Furthermore, it is extremely important to precisely maintain the concentration in order to ensure for the necessary detoxication. These requirements cannot be met by conventional metering devices which are mounted on vehicles and only can be operated in conjunction with the vehicle.